The present invention relates to a drain structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a drain structure of a body of a vehicle to which rainwater or the like is prone to be introduced.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. H2-108636 discloses a structure for leading rainwater introduced to a so-called cowl box toward a dash side panel through a drain portion disposed between a hood ridge reinforce and the dash side panel, and dropping the rainwater.